Christmas is FunAnnoyingConfusing
by forever-sweet
Summary: Cute Christmas fic written about one of mein friends new favorite pairings. Hope you all enjoy and happy holidays. Also, it is probably not all that good since I am tired and fanfiction is messing with mein head. UKUSRUS


**As it would seem, here I am writing this fanfiction. Why? Because I have a best friend who is now obsessed with this pairing, and knows I have a fanfiction account. I'm not really sure where this lead, but I hope you all enjoy it ^ ^' Happy Holiday's you weirdos.**

* * *

For Alfred, Christmas is the best time of the year. He got to drink hot chocolate, watch Christmas specials, get presents, and enjoy the holiday with his two boyfriends.

For Arthur, Christmas is the best time of the year, for racking up bills. Christmas specials get on his nerves, hot chocolate is too sugary, and he has to put up with the Russian every year. However, seeing Alfred smile is always a big plus.

For Ivan, Christmas is just really confusing. He doesn't understand why people would move out of their homes in the dead of winter, or decorate trees. He is rather confused by the odd American specials shown on TV and isn't overally too fond of hot chocolate, but he does not mind spending the holidays with Alfred and Arthur.

_**Alfred's House:**_

"Lights...Tony! Where are the lights?" Alfred yelled from the top of the roof where he was busy decorating for the holiday, at last minute. It took him a few minutes before he remembered the alien went back to his home planet for the holiday. Sighing he jumped from the top of the ladder and into the snow, shivering when some of it snuck its way into his pants. Quickly he ran into the house and started looking for the lights.

He did find the lights after only a few seconds of looking (they were sitting in the box under the stairs), but it was taking him more a while to get them all untangled from when he just threw them into the box from last year. "Next year, Tony is so putting up the decorations!" He pouted at the stubborn lights and almost jumped out of his skin when the phone rang. Alfred got up to answer it, but the lights had some how managed to wrap themselves around his legs. Instead he hopped over to the phone and put it on his shoulder to his ear so he could work on getting the lights undone. "Yo?"

"The proper way to address someone on a telephone is 'hello' you git!" It was Artie, and he was in a bad mood. Alfred rolled his eyes and grinned at hearing the other. "Hey Artie! What's up?"

"It's Arthur and why the bloody hell aren't you hear to pick me up? I've been standing next to Braginski for an hour now."

"Sorry dude! Guess the time got away from me! Hahaha! I'll come to pick you two up after I finish my decorating!" He hung up before Arthur's shrill shriek of protest could come through. He set down the phone and continued busing himself with the lights. The whole time he had been picking at them while on the phone, it seemed had only made the knots worse. It would probably take hours to get undone, Arthur was going to kill him.

_**Outside the Airport:**_

Arthur angrily shoved his phone back into his coats pocket and stomped back over to where Ivan was waiting with their luggage. "What is wrong Comrade?"

"He has been keeping us waiting all this time, just so he can decorate his house!"

"This is Alfredka, do not be so hard, da?"

"Wish he would keep his bloody promises once in a while!" The British man fumed, Ivan watched amused as the other would form a badly down snowball, that he assumed was supposed to represent Alfred's head, and kicked at it before starting over again. He always found it amusing how the other was so easily worked up over the smallest of things.

It was an hour later before they finally saw the dark blue truck that Alfred drove come over the hill. "About bloody time..." Arthur grumbled beside him, having decided cuddling up to the Russian was better than risking frost bite. The car stopped in front of them and shut off, but Alfred didn't get out of the car. Both of them waited for their lover to get out, but he stayed where he was waiting for them to get in. Finally when he realized neither of them were budging, Alfred got out of the car and hopped over. The Christmas lights still wrapped around both his legs and some of his torso.

"Hey guys! Sorry I was late! Bad traffic, what with it being three days before Christmas!" He laughed nervously as his two lovers looked at him in surprise. "Alfredka? How did you manage to wrap your person in a string of lights?"

"..." Alfred refused to answer the question, his arms crossed and cheeks a dark red. "Why didn't you cut them off!?"

"...I forgot I could do that!" Alfred laughed loudly, making Arthur wince and hit the other in the head. "Git!" Alfred whined in pain and covered the back of his head with a hurt look on his face. Arthur thinking that he had actually hurt the other pulled himself out of Ivan's coat and went over to the other worried. "Are you alright, Love? I didn't hit that hard you know..." Alfred's face suddenly split into a grin and he tackled Arthur to the ground hugging him.

Arthur manly squeaked in shock and shivered at the cold snow, his lover was laying on top of him giggling like a lunatic. His face got red in embarrassment and he hit Alfred on the head a few times, making them roll in the snow. "YOU GIT! YOU TRICKED ME, YOU BLOODY WANKER!" This just made Alfred laugh harder, after a few minutes they both lay panting trying to get their breath back.

"I do not mean to be barer of bad news, but you are both wrapped up together." Ivan's voice made the two on the ground pause, during their entire play fight he had been putting the bags into Alfred's car and was waiting patiently for both of them to finish. "Bloody Hell.." Arthur sighed in defeat already knowing this was probably going to be a very painful Christmas for him indeed. Before he even had time to think of a way to wiggle out of the lights, Ivan picked them both up and set them in the passenger side. "I will drive?" It was posse as a question, but neither one of them bothered to argue.

After a bit of squirming around, Arthur found himself sitting on Alfred's lap, his waist still tangled with the Christmas lights and a leg on each side. Alfred set his hands on each side of his waist and grinned up at him. "I'm not so sure I mind this position~" Arthur scowled in annoyance, his blush getting worse with something other than cold. Ivan watched the two from the corner of his eye, frowning slightly at their position.

He jumped slightly in hit seat when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He kept his eyes on the road to avoid from crashing, but relaxed as the hand rubbed his shoulder soothingly. It was a small hand with delicate fingers, much different from Alfred's large and callused hands. Ivan knew without looking that Arthur's face was flushed in arousal, because although he could not look while driving he could feel the vibrations from Alfred grinding his hips against Arthur's. He was rather surprised though that the hand held no sign of menace as it usually did whenever the three had sex, and it made Ivan shiver slightly at the light caresses.

Alfred watched Arthur is fascination as Arthur lightly ran a hand up and run Ivan's shoulder. He had never seen Arthur act anything, but civil towards the Russian who had come into their relationship five months ago. It was strange to watch Ivan go from stiff to relaxed, his eyes still firmly fixed on the road, and it made him smile to think of the blooming relationship.

Besides, Alfred was really tired of being the middle-man with the two.

* * *

**What did you think? I know it was short and rather pointless, but I had a lot of fun writing it. I love cute scenes! Happy Holiday's everyone!**


End file.
